Lore
Jetshift and much of its content has a lore associated with it. While it is unnecessary to the game-play as a whole, it can be read and understood as a means to make the world feel more alive and give content some more purpose. Bosses SERPERANNUS Worms, they have always been hated, as they should, they spread nothing but death through their rampages in the Destart dimension. Serperannus was no exception, born and raised in a small camp of 20 on the southern-most borders of Slayers Valley, he soon found the darkness of King Edrol and then loyally followed him as his personal servant. The Destart dimension, lifeless is the only way to describe it, the only life to have been seen were the worms, they were the sole reason for the death and hatred that covered this dimension. REAPER The reaper, death by name death by nature, these tortured soles know nothing other than death. They were once a living legend, yet taken by force to become a demonic being in the depths of the underworld. GLITCH Once known as Collin Stevens, he was once the boss of a village lumberyard, but darkness consumed and corrupted him, he was the soul survivor of his own rampage, the quite village stained red with blood. WALL OF VOICES The Wall of Voices, a once great guardian weakened by time. King Edrol created him long before the great wars to weaken the moral of anyone who opposed him, no-one who tried to pass ever found enough strength to do so. KING EDROL The great King Edrol, as deadly as he is unpredictable. His power was twisted with evil greater than that found in hells greatest depths and light falls before him into darkness. Not much is known about his past, only his current reign is known. Know the name King Edrol and know fear and evil for they are one in the same. DEVILMON Devilmon, a demon turned devil and an ex-servant of Shift Final. His loyal service came to an end on the drop of a dime and his life nearly followed if not for his transformation. SEA CREATURES The two sea creatures, Krahs and Medusa, one slave and one master both deadly. Not much is known as anyone who strikes arms against them soon falls into eternal darkness. They would never hunt alone, so they brought a gang of their narwhal friends to fight off fishermen. BLIZZADOS The yetism, as cold-hearted as the harsh wastelands they come from, this yeti however showed compassion, thus was banished by the king himself, from that moment all compassion drained from Blizzados whilst hatred filled in its place. MORTALOS Mortalos, just another lackey of Shift Final, no sympathy and no sanity a perfect dog for an evil master. His mysterious appearance from a dark portal leads to many questions with no answers. SHIFT FINAL Shift Final, an unknown entity in an unknown state of mind, the very definition of mentality falling apart and insanity taking control, the evil of the known fuels its power and its creation is unknown, but it has been said to have come from the darkness of evil itself and manifested into a form of constant shift. Should you ever see its final shift, your life has already left you. Speech: "YOU HAVE ENTERED THE INNER SANCTUM AND ENDED YOUR LIFE, PREPARE FOR MY FINAL SHIFT". CRYSTAL CONFLICT Crystal Conflict, its being and origin are unknown like much of its past, the only known knowledge about this creature is the curse that bleeds from it, this curse being the very same that covers the island. Items ZCS WIPEOUT A lost relic from another reality where the undead have invaded the world. It was designed to be the most efficient killing machine conceived. BLACK HOLE The ability to cross dimensions was always tricky business for the citizens and immigrants, as all attempts that have been made to do so have failed. The conflict curse impacting the island changed history forever by tearing a hole through space and time to unleash hell, cursing almost the entire island population. Nobody knows for sure what has happened as it was so sudden, but one thing seems certain, it will be the end of an era for them, should they choose to stay put.